The present invention relates to a low profile pool table corner assembly and more particularly, to a flush mounted corner assembly adapted to be secured to the side rails of a pool table.
Pool or pocket billiards is a cue sport game played on a table with six receptacles or pockets positioned and located along the side rails into which pool balls are deposited as the main goal of play. There are many different sizes and styles of pool tables but all include four corner pockets and two side pockets. In this regard, the bed or playing surface of the pool table is provided with a cut-out portion for each of the corner pockets and for the two side pockets. The rails of the pool table are cut to provide gaps adjacent each of the cut-out portions and each rail includes a cushioned portion which provides a consistent bounce to the pool balls as they strike the side rails. A corner assembly is then mounted in the gaps associated with the four corner pockets positioned to receive a pool ball which falls through the cut-out portion and into the pocket.
The prior art corner assembly 100 as best illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 requires a corner casting member 102 which is usually made of a durable metal material and is provided with a pair of mounting flanges 104 and 106 (FIG. 3) which are mounted at the ends of the rail members 108 and 110 as illustrated in FIG. 2. The end wall portions 112 and 114 of the corner casting member 102 are mounted on the support flanges 116 and 118 extending from the bottom portion of the rail members 108 and 110 toward the corner casting member 102. The corner casting member 102 includes two cylindrical projections 120 and 122 (FIG. 3) positioned and located for engagement with the respective apertures 124 and 126 formed in the support flanges 116 and 118 of the rail members 108 and 110. A bolt or other fastening member 128 and 130 is insertably received and tightened from the bottom surface through the respective apertures of the support flanges 116 and 118, and then into the respective apertures 132 and 134 defined in the projections 120 and 122. The prior art corner casting member 102 is mounted to the ends of the rail members 108 and 110 and the pocket member 136 is then attached to the corner casting member 102 so that it is supported in the correct position to receive a pool ball played into the pocket 136 during play.
The top flanges 104 and 106 of the prior art corner casting member 102 extend from and overhand both opposite end wall portions 112 and 114 and extend toward the terminal edge portions 138 and 140 of the rail members 108 and 110. Once the prior art corner casting member 102 is positioned and located for attachment to the adjacent side rail members 108 and 110 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the overhanging top flanges 104 and 106 of the casting member 102 overlap and lie on top of the top surface of the rail members 108 and 110 as best illustrated in FIG. 1. The surface at the intersection of the distal ends of the top flanges 104 and 106 and the top surface of the rail members 108 and 110 are not flush, but instead are raised or uneven because the top flanges 104 and 106 sit on top of the top surface of the rail members 108 and 110. The conventional prior art corner casting member 102 thus forms a raised or uneven surface or joint 142 and 144 at their respective joinder intersections as best illustrated in FIG. 1. In addition, when the pocket member 136 is attached to the corner casting member 102, the lip portion 146 likewise rests upon the top surface of the casting member 102 and forms an additional raised or uneven surface along the entire extent of the pocket lip portion 146.
While such prior art corner casting members are suitable for the purposes just described, the raised joints 142 and 144 and the raised pocket lip portion 146 are not ideal for play from the respective corners. In this regard, it is generally recognized that success in pool games or billiards depends upon the player's ability to direct the cue ball to a desired region of the playing surface so as to strike an object ball in a certain manner to direct the object ball to one of the pool pockets. Thus, aligning and aiming of the cue stick with respect to the cue ball is important to achieve the desired movement of the object ball. The raised joints 142 and 144 and the raised lip pocket portion 146 can interfere with and hinder the cue stick alignment process when shooting from the corner of the pool table. More particularly, these raised surfaces cause the cue stick to be positioned and located higher than normal when shooting over the corer casting member 102, and the raised corner joints 142, 144 and 146 can cause damage to the cue stick. In addition, the uneven surfaces of the corner joints likewise cause pool players to make more difficult angle shots, particularly when the cue ball needs to be struck near its lower surface. All of these factors increase the complexity of any shot from the corner of the pool table.
It is therefore desirable to provide a corner casting member which can be mounted flush with the top surface of the rail members. It is desirable to provide a corner casting member which will enable the lip portion of the pocket member to be mounted flush with the top surface of the corner casting member. It is further desirable to provide an improved and secure attachment of the corner casting member to the rail members.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, the present invention provides a corner casting member which is mounted flush with the top surface of the rail members.